Peripheral devices are devices that are not part of a computing device, such as a computer, but are more or less dependent on the computing device. Peripheral devices are connected to wireless networks to allow interaction between the peripheral devices and computing devices without a physical connection, such as via a universal serial bus (USB) cable, therebetween.